


Blizzard Time!

by cutsycat



Series: 2016 Happy Holiday Challenge: Holidays are for Cheer: A Tony/Gibbs Story [15]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 19:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8857531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: Continuation of A Holiday Quickie Escape. Gibbs and Tony are trapped in a coffee shop by the snow.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is for the Happy Holidays Challenge: Day 15 theme on [lj](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/67775.html).
> 
> Today's theme is Blizzard/Snowing/Snowed In. I've continued my [Holidays are for Cheer](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8716153), [NCIS Christmas Carols](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8727751), [NCIS Secret Santa Exchange](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8736769), [What are holidays without the Rockefeller Center tree?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8748313), [A Christmas House Blessing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8762038), [Team Holiday Sweaters](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8771506), [What's a holiday party without mistletoe?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8781407), [An Eggnog Surprise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8789368/edit), [The NCIS Holiday Show](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8798755), [A Tour of DC](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8811733), [Team Sledding](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8817856), [Homemade Bells](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8830612), [Glitter gone Wrong](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8838319), and [A Holiday Quickie Escape](http://archiveofourown.org/works/8847580) with this new story though you don't need to have read the previous one to understand the new one. Unlike most of my series, this is not a dictionary.com series. 
> 
> I am still hoping to link all of the happy holiday [themes](http://ncis-discuss.livejournal.com/54808.html) into one long story though each theme will be posted as a separate story in this series. My goal is that each theme will be able to stand alone, so that you won't need to have read the story for the previous them to make sense of the one you're reading even though I'm attempting to make them continuations of each other. Wish me luck!
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

The Unexpected Blizzard

Tony couldn’t believe what had happened. He’d stepped outside of NCIS headquarters with Jethro for just a few minutes to get coffee. There hadn’t been any snow on the ground when they left. Now they were practically snowed in at the coffee shop. McGee had already called to say he was taking Abby home before the snow got worse. At least they’d made it to the coffee shop, Tony couldn’t imagine what would have happened if Gibbs had been kept from his coffee for this long.

Gibbs was pacing the coffee shop, growling every time he looked out the window at the snow. They’d walked to the coffee shop needing the exercise and the break from staring at all the reports they both had to do. These weren’t even normal case reports. Those were easy by comparison. No, these were those pesky end of year evaluations of various staff members and Gibbs had the dreaded budget forms and various other end of the year/beginning of the next bureaucratic red tape forms.

Now, they couldn’t even make it back to NCIS let alone their cars. They hadn’t even been in the coffee shop for 15 minutes when it started. The blizzard had come out of nowhere. Gibbs had considered making a run for NCIS headquarters, but then he’d looked at Tony and ordered another cup of coffee instead. He wouldn’t chance DiNozzo’s lungs just for his comfort. He knew Tony would have followed him if he’d left.

The attendants had all drifted to the back. Apparently it was warmer there. One of them remained out to serve the people stuck in the coffee shop as needed, but most of them were in the back. Occasionally, they’d change who was serving.

Tony and Gibbs weren’t the only customers stuck here, but most of the rest of the customers had found a corner once Gibbs started pacing in an attempt to stay out of his way. So it felt kind of like it was just the two of them since they had most of the main area to themselves. Tony considered trying to calm Gibbs down with kisses, but even though they were kind of out to NCIS due to the Holiday show, he knew Gibbs wasn’t fond of actual PDA. 

However, when one hour turned into two and then four, Tony knew he had to do something before the other customers lost it. They were already glancing at Gibbs in fear as if wondering when he would go crazy and attack them. Tony stood up from his seat at a table and walked right into Gibbs path that he’d been pacing for the last four hours.

“Come on, Jethro,” Tony put his hand on Gibbs arm to calm him. Then he whispered, “you’re scaring the natives.”

Gibbs grunted, but allowed Tony to lead him over to a table to sit. Tony grabbed Gibbs hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. “They’re only reports. We can do them tomorrow.”

“I had plans for tonight.” Gibbs grumbled.

“I know. I did too, remember?” Tony winked.

Gibbs grunted, but pulled Tony closer and dropped a kiss on his head. He hoped that this snow cleared up soon. He’d like to be able to keep at least some of the plans he’d made with Tony tonight.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
